The Adventures of Owena
An Animated Television Series 'with Action, and Fantasy Synopsis It is said that five animals from the land of Owena were sent to the human world to be protected from a group of sadistic monsters known as the Dark Ones. However eighteen years later they return only to find their old home world completely ravaged with few survivors, most of which are slaves in the Dark Lands. Now Ash the green dragon, Gina the bat, Jay the pit viper, Catalina the rabbit and Vladimir the owl are on a quest to find a legendary golden mask that was said to have belonged to a very powerfull dragon, these five are quickly joined by other animals they meet along the way including Harry the Hornet, Scissor the crab and Ember the blue dragon. However little do they know, they are constitly hunted by the Dark Ones who remain trapped within Mount nightmare and thus spend their days plotting and trying to capture our heroes to aquire the blood of a living dragon in order to release their lord and Master, the Forbidden One from his Sparkanium prison. Episodes Characters 'The Main Characters *'Ash: '''The Leader. Being a green dragon, he is able to control all plants and vegetation with his breath (moving them, growing them Etc.) Since he was raised in the human world, he has a massive craving for chocolate and is considered a natural leader. He is also described as a courageous hero, despite his small size and cocky attitude. *'Gina: The headstrong tomboy and best friend to Ash. While being raised in the human world, she hung around a rough crowd, picking up a few tricks along the way. Being a fruit bat, she is strict vegetation. Unlike the rest of the five, she is hardly caring for anyone other than herself, however she does have her soft side when it comes to her friends. *'Jay: '''The sneaky Con. Being raised by abusive adoptive American parents, he had to learn to control his habbit of thieving and conning people out of their money. However despite their efforts he was well known for being “the only con who can con a cop”. Being a pit viper, he carries deadly venom, it is said that a single bite from him can be fatal, but due to him claiming to be "a plotter not a fighter", he refuses to do so. *'Catalina: 'The least confident of the five. She is generally friendly but the least sociable of the group. Having been raised in the human world, she was trained in martial arts by her adoptive parents in Spain. Being a rabbit born with abnormally long ears, she compensates with her strength, beauty, and precision of skill. She also has an addiction with her iPod, claiming that "there is no movement without music". *'Vladimir: 'The oldest and wisest of the five. Being one of the oldest animals who ever lived in Owena, he knows more about it than anyone. Since he wasn’t raised in the human world like the rest of the group, he stuck to his owl-instincts and stood aside while he watched the four grow from infants, waiting for the day when they can go back to their home in Owena. 'Secondary Characters *'Ember: '''Ash's love interest. After seeing that her father was killed by one of the Dark ones (Nacrissa), she swore revenge and grew up in the Iron Village where she was hidden by from the Dark ones and was trained until she got the chance to slay the demon that killed her parents. Being a blue dragon, she has the ability to breathe and control ice. At first, she only considered Ash to be a friend but towards the end of the story, she becomes completely smitten by him. *'Harry:' The crazy singer. Despite his size, Harry is as strong as an ox. Before the attack on his hive, he lived alone with his parents in the Emerald Forest and had yearned to become a great singer. However when the Dark ones took over, his dream was short lived. Despite constant teasing of him being a so small, most of the time he feels that size should be used as an advantage no matter what technique anyone practices. *'Scissor: The Drunk Hunter. After an attack on his family by the Dark ones, Scissor tried to protect his them, but it was in vain thus resulting in the loss of his right eye. Scissor then swore revenge upon all from the Dark Lands and went to the Iron Village in shame with a missing eye and a massive grudge. Eventually he was driven to drink and hardly spends anytime sober. However despite this and his missing eye, Scissor can move faster than any opponent thus allowing him to strike at any time with his vice-like claws. * *'The Scroll Keeper: '''The all mighty dragon spirit. Having lived for thousands of years in the afterlife, the Scroll keeper knows the entire history of every creature that ever lived in Owena, from the smallest insect to the largest Dragon. Although fond of his work, he is always willing to help those in need if it is destined to do so. 'Villains *'Mistress Shadow: '''The Mysterious spy. Once a lonely viper, but when the Dark Ones found her, they turned her loneliness into hate and made her trade her soul for immortality and transformed her body into mist and shadow. After being sent to spy on the first five when they came back to Owena, she has a change of heart and later changes sides. *'Hybrid: The Slave Master. Once a gentle swamp rat, but was tricked into selling his soul to the Forbidden One for a chance to bring his recently deceased son back to life. Once corrupted, his whole body melted and expanded into a massive mess of every piece of DNA in the Multiverse. In this form, Hybrid is capable of every ability known to man or beast, he is also able to change his form at will and blend in anywhere. Even though he was assigned to be the Slave Master, he still kept his gentle nature and only acted like a brute when being watched by the any one of other Dark ones. *'''Raptavore: The best of the Beasts. Once a simple creature living in Emerald Forest, but after getting burned alive by The Dark Ones, he was horribly deformed, thus rendering him mute. After the Forbidden One granted him life in exchange for his soul, he became his faithful servent along with the other dark ones. Now bent on mauling everything in sight, he only takes orders from the Forbidden One and anyone powerful enough to control him, especially the demon lord Naster, because he was the only Dark one who wasn't there went Raptavore was burned. *'Reaper: '''The brutal Gourmand. Once a peaceful mountain gorilla, but when Naster invaded the Monkey Mountains, he gave in and traded his soul to the Forbidden One for skeletal armour. After that, he mutated into a, massive blue skinned giant covered in armour made of bone and developed an addicting taste for pealing the flesh off anyone's bones and savagely eating it. However, even though his personality changed from gentle to savage, he still wants nothing more than to be left alone. But whenever Naster commands it, he must do his bidding. *'Nacrissa: The Second in command. Once a strong dragon like her older brother, but when Naster sold his soul, she shortly followed. After which, she gained an enchanted skull mask which mutated her into a small, vicious, crab-clawed cannibal. Even though she still deep down looks up to her brother (often literally), her transformation rendered her mind and she became a traitorous and blood thirsty double-crosser longing to overthrow both her brother and the Forbidden One using her army of Mechs. *'Naster: '''The notorious spawn of darkness. Once a General of the dragon army, however when he sold his soul to the darkness of the Forbidden one, he became the self-appointed leader of the Dark Ones until the Forbidden One is released from his prison. In exchange for his loyalty, The Forbidden one gave Naster a magical staff in the shape of a cobra that can hold his spirit when killed. Being one of the most evil beings in existence, he is able to control anything dark especially Raptavore and the Serpentsin, the only other demon that ever came close to his level of power is his sister Nacrissa. *'The Forbidden One: 'The Most Evil Being in existence. Legend has it that he was once a very powerful black dragon who ruled over the land Owena before being sealed away in a vessel made from Ironised Sparkanium and Dragon blood by the Ancient Ones. It is said that if he were ever released, he will set the entire world ablaze in a red inferno. However while in his imprisoned state, he only has the ability to possess other beings via mind control, and can create an army of Serpentsin to do his bidding. According to Owenic legend, the Forbidden one can only be released and destroyed by the living blood of a Dragon. In order to get the blood he needs to escape, he sent his Serpentsin to recruit the services of Naster, Nacrissa, Reaper, Hybrid, Raptavore and Mistress Shadow. Together they formed the evil group known as the Dark Ones 'Minor Villains *'The Seprentsin: '''The minions of darkness. made from ghoulish nightmares and dark shadow's by the Forbidden One himself, these demonic servants of evil are some of the most dangerous creatures in existance, although they are easy to kill, they keep spawning so many at once that it is most difficult to keep up with them when they're on the attack. *'The Mechs: '''To combat the Forbidden one and his Serpentsin the traitorous Nacrissa stole some of their energy for her own ends and used it to forge something just as deadly at her disposal. Using the Serpentsin energy and molten steal, she forged her own mechanical army with blades so sharp they can cut anything. Gallery Poster.jpg|Series Poster 38.png|Main Characters 124.png|The Serpentsin 127.png|The Mechs 61.jpg|Naster 62.jpg|Nacrissa 72.jpg|Reaper Mistressshadow.jpg|Mistress Shadow 63.png|Hybrid 69.png|Raptavore 80.jpg|The Forbidden One Owena map.jpg|The Map of Owena External Links For the Deviantart Gallery Based on the original story http://owenafans.deviantart.com/gallery/37584970 Category:Animation Category:Adventure Category:TV Series Category:DreamWorks Category:Fantasy Category:Dragon movies Category:Action